This invention concerns an entertainment device and an operation method of the entertainment device, in which multiple kinds of operations, for example operations of power off and reset, are done in common with the operation part of the entertainment device.
Heretofore in an entertainment device, if there are many individual operation parts, they each have charge of a single function, for example, turning the power on and off is done with a power switch, and the reset function is done with a reset switch, and the power switch and reset switch have been provided separately.
But in recent years, entertainment devices have been made increasingly smaller while being given more functions to perform. This has made it unavoidable to add operation units related to the new functions, despite the smaller surface area of the entertainment device main body. This has created a demand to reduce the operation units as much as possible even though main body of the entertainment device is made smaller and new functions have been added to the entertainment device.
Thus the object of this invention is to provide an entertainment device that accepts multiple kinds of operation instructions with the same operation unit, and an operation method of such entertainment device.
The above and other objects of the present invention are attained by an entertainment device comprising:
an operation unit that allows operations from outside and
a decision unit that decides, concerning operations accepted by said operation unit, the mode of operation of said operation, and
outputs predefined instruction signals with respect to said decided operation modes.
The entertainment device according to present invention comprises:
a main system,
an operation unit that allows operation instructions from outside,
a control unit that receives signals from said operation unit and controls an operation state of said main system, and
a switch that decides whether to turn the power supply to the system on or off based on instructions from said control unit, wherein
when power is being supplied to said main system,
said control unit decides,
based on the mode of a signal input by said operation unit, whether to output to said switch a signal instructing that the power supply be turned off, or whether to output to said main system a signal giving a reset instruction.
In an embodiment, the entertainment device of this invention comprises:
a main system,
a push switch that allows operation instructions from outside,
a control unit that receives signals conveyed from said push switch and controls an operation state of said main system, and
a power supply switch that decides whether to turn the power supply to the system on or off based on instructions from said control unit, wherein
when power is being supplied to said main system,
said control unit decides,
based on the mode of a signal conveyed from said push switch, whether to output to said power supply switch a signal instructing that the power supply be turned off, or whether to output to said main system a signal giving a reset instruction.
An operation method of an entertainment device according to this invention comprises the steps of: operating an operation unit of the entertainment device from outside;
deciding receiving signals from said operation unit and controlling by a control unit of the entertainment device an a operation state of a main system of the entertainment device and whether to turn power supply to said main system on or off by a switch of the entertainment system, based on instructions from said control unit, wherein
when power is being supplied to said main system by said switch being on,
based on a state of a signal input by said operation unit, it is decided whether to output to said switch a signal instructing that the power supply be turned off, or whether to output to said main system a signal giving a reset instruction.
In an embodiment, the operation method of an entertainment system having a push switch, a main system, a control unit and a power supply switch, the method comprising the steps of operating the push switch;
receiving signals conveyed from said push switch and controlling by the control unit an operation state of the main system;
and deciding whether to turn the power supply to said main system on or off is by the power supply switch based on instructions from said control unit, wherein
when power is being supplied to said main system by said power supply switch being on,
based on the state of signals conveyed by said push switch, it is decided whether to output to said power supply switch a signal instructing that the power supply be turned off, or whether to output to said main system a signal giving a reset instruction.